Good Girl Gone Bad
by theoneandonlylaw
Summary: what if Emma had been the one from the wrong side of the tracks? What if she had been the badass with the troubled past and Sean had been the "golden child" who was well thought of and never really took a step out of line? Would their romance have been as epic? Well, buckle up, because we are about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: what if Emma had been the one from the wrong side of the tracks?**

 **What if she had been the badass with the troubled past and Sean had been the "golden child" who was well thought of and never really took a step out of line? Would their romance have been as epic? Well, buckle up, because we are about to find out. I am going to put the first several chapters all at once to see what kind of response it gets, and if there is even one person who seems to be interested I will continue on with this journey. This is definitely going to be a Semma fic through and through, so if they aren't your cup of tea I would suggest finding another story to read. Also, I am going to stray from cannon quite a bit, but there will still be some situations that will remain the same, other than the gender swap. I hope you all enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it. Without further ado...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Looking Back**

My life has never been a fairy tale. My life has been more like a series of events, that seemed to get worse over time. My one ambition was to get by, unseen by others. I just wanted to stay alive long enough to turn 18 and get away from this town and all of the people in it. The only problem was, it is kind hard not to be known, when your dad was in and out of jail for selling drugs, and your mom was the town drunk. People seemed to think that because my parents were these hard and irresponsible people,that I was to. My brother and I always had to deal with peoples eyes following us no matter where we went. It seems that if you come from a certain type of parents, that everyone assumes that you are going to be just like them. It only got worse after Jay left home.I began to get a reputation around town for being a bad girl. What's funny is, for the most part, that couldn't have been farther from the truth. I just had a hard time getting close to people. It didn't help that i walked around with a constant look of anger on my face. And, although I really was angry, it was more of me being angry at life. It's not like I was running around fighting everybody who looked at me side ways. Well, that is until my seventh grade year.

It all started when my father got sent to jail for the last time. My mom, who was already quite the alcoholic, couldn't seem to take the strain of it. Usually when my dad went to jail, it was only on minor charges, and was out within six months. This time, however, he was in for the foreseeable future. It turns out that one of the guys he was selling for at the time, had given him a bad batch. Several people overdosed from it. And though, he was only the dealer, someone made it know that he had been the one who sold it, and he was arrested and charged with 5 counts of manslaughter. They told him that they would reduce his sentence if he told them who his supplier was. He wouldn't do it. My mother couldn't seem to understand it. She thought that his loyalties should have been with us and not the scumbag who made this whole mess. I tried explaining to her, that he had done that for us. If her had ratted out the supplier, and word got around that it had been him, none of us would have been safe. But my mother just couldn't see it that way. And her drinking got ten times worse. And I had to pick up the slack that my father had left. Thankfully, he had taken the time to teach me how to work on cars when I was younger. Once upon a time, before he had gotten so far down the drug hole, he was actually known for being one of the best mechanics in T.O. So anyways, I was trying to pick up whatever work I could get thrown my way, and went to school and took care of my drunken mother. It was a hard time. Just when it seemed like nothing could get any worse, it did.

I don't remember exactly what day it happened on, but I do remember that when that day began, I had no clue that it would be the beginning of a long hard road. It was the weekend, and I was down at my brother Jay's house, working on a bike that he was needing fixed up. I knew that he could do it himself, but he knew that I wouldn't take his money without feeling like I had done something to earn it. After a while, I realized that I was going to have to run into town and get a part that seemed seemed to be acting up. As I was walking down a back road, heading into town, I came across a group of kids that I had seen around school from time to time. They were all gathered around something in a circle. As I got closer , something inside me, told me to walk away, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Once I got close enough to see what they were all looking at, I went blind with anger. There, surrounded by at least four kids who were much older and larger than him, lay a kid in the grade under me, covered in blood. It looked like they had taken turns jumping on him, and he was lying there unconscious. Once they realized that someone had stumbled onto their jump session, the began to surround me, threatening me that if I told anyone what they saw, I would be next. I honestly don't remember most of what happened next. One second I. was swinging at the smug blonde kid who was suggesting what they could do with me once they had me knocked out, and the next thing I knew, I was sitting on my brothers port he covered in blood, screaming at the top of my lungs. Jay sat there, shaking me by my shoulders, trying to get me to tell him what had happened, but I couldn't get myself to stop crying. We were sitting there like that when the cops showed up. I guess one of the guys that I had fought had been pretty badly injured, and they told the cops that they had walked up on me fighting the kid I found lying on the ground, and when they tried to step in and stop me, I began attacking them. Now, I would like to think that normally the police wouldn't be so quick to believe that one girl has caused that kind of damage, but with my situation with my parents, the cops knew me all to well, and wouldn't put that kind of thing past the kid of a drug dealer and an alcoholic. It didn't help that they boy that they had beaten, apparently sided with them and was backing their story.

So, I was sent to a juvenile detention center for four months and ended up missing too much School to get credit for my year. When I got out, my mom had drank herself into a grave, and my brother Jay, who was barely 18 himself, became my guardian. We ended up moving a few towns over, so that I would have a chance to try and get a fresh start. Unfortunately, we were only able to be there for a couple of years, before we had to move back to T.O. The money was better, and we were barely making ends meet. And that is how i found myself starting my 9th grade year back at Degrassi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Fresh Start**

I knew that the first day of school was going to suck. I mean, hell, the first day of school usually sucked for everyone. But I didn't know just how much it was going to suck. I was hoping that my fresh start would be a chance to be seen as a new person. I figured two years away would have been enough time for everyone to forget about me, and forget about what had happened. I never really found out why the kid that I was defending had decided to back those assholes instead of the girl who had tried to defend him. But i had hoped that if he even recognized me, he would keep quiet about who i was. After all,because I had missed so much of my seventh grade year, I had to repeat it, so I would be in a whole different class, who know noting about me, or so I thought.

The beginning of the day passed without incident. I honestly thought that my wish might actually be coming true. But after lunch, as I was walking to my next class, I passed Jimmy Brooks in the hall way. Jimmy and I hadn't exactly been friends back in the seventh grade, but we had known each other, and spoke to each other occasionally during our shared shop class. As I walked past him, I met his eyes briefly, and was taken back by what I saw. Sure we were never really close, but we weren't exactly enemies either. Which is why i was so surprised to see hatred in his eyes. I looked down quickly, trying to figure out what i could have possibly done to have upset him. Hell, I hadn't seen the guy in two years. But here he was, walking towards me, looking like he was ready to kill me where I stood. Sensing the fight that was surely about to happen, I quickly walked towards my class with my head held low. I definitely wasn't going to get into a fight on my first day back, as I passed him, he knocked his shoulder into me, and I fell hard onto the ground, my books scattering everywhere. I swear as he walked away, I heard him mutter " crazy Bitch" under his breathe. I let it go, and quickly began to pick up my books. As I was about to grab my last one, another hand came out of nowhere and grabbed it before I got a chance. I looked up at the person who was now offering me a hand up, and my whole world came crashing around me.

As I looked up at the person who had kindly tried to help me, I was staring into a pair of eyes that I was hoping to never see again. Once I got to my feet, the guy, who those piercing blue eyes belonged to, extended his hand out to me once more, but this time, to introduce himself. What he didn't know, was that while I didn't know his name, I definitely knew who he was. This was the boy that started it all. I was sure of it. He may have been covered in blood, and bruises the last time I saw him, but I would know those eyes anywhere. "Sorry about him. We aren't all like that here, just so you know. I'm Sean. And you are new this heart, right?" He said to me, his icy blue eyes boring into my soul. I quickly nodded my head, and said thanks, as I bolted to my next class, eager to be done with this day and go home.

I didn't see Sean for the rest of the day, and I was glad. As soon as the final bell rang, I ran outside, and got on my motorcycle as fast as I could. I had to get away from there before anything else happened that would add to my worries. When I got home, Jay was eager to know how my day had been. He had been nervous about us having to come back, and me being back at Degrassi. I never did tell him exactly what had happened that day, and he was sure that I had gotten into some type of trouble, like he kind dad used to get into.I know that my brother loved me, but I could see the judgment in his eyes every time that I looked at him. I may have been his little sister, but if I hadn't gotten into that mess a couple of years ago, he wouldn't have to be responsible for me, and maybe our mom wouldn't have drank herself to death. I know that he would never say it to me, but I could feel the blame in his eyes every time he had to work overtime just so we could make our bills. I could hear it every time he had to lecture me when my anger got out of control. And I could see it every time I brought home a letter from school saying that my grades were dropping and that I wasn't engaging with my peers. If I had just minded my own business that day, maybe, junta maybe we would both be living different lives. But there was something about that boy that day. I couldn't just leave him laying there with those thugs. I felt the need to protect him, the way that no had ever tried to protect me. And I had a feeling that if I could do it over, I would have done the same exact thing. That was the first night in a year that I dreamt about the boy with the dish water blonde hair and the blue eyes. This was definitely going to be an interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know that the last chapter was kind of short, but it just felt like it wouldn't have read right if i had included what follows with it. BTW, as** **I said before, this story does not stick to cannon. Yes some of the original plot line will be in this, but most of it has been tweaked or changed to make more sense for the flow of this story. I know that I have been writing strictly from Emma's POV so far and that is has been in a more passive voice, but I am thinking about adding more points of view as the story developed and making it more active. If that sounds like something that would be easier to follow please let me know and I can make it happen. Also, I know that Jay hasn't been in this much yet, but just know that he will eventually come in, in true Jay fashion. Thank you so much for going on this journey with me, and I hope that you enjoy chapter 3.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **New Beginnings**

The following week seemed to go by in a blur. I did my best not to talk to anyone and fly under the radar. It seems that being held back a year had offered a tiny blessing. I had absolutely no classes with Jimmy. I did however find out from an overeager cheerleader named Manny, who I had several classes with, that Jimmy's older brother had been injured in a fight a few years back, and lost his sight in one eye. Hearing this made me even more motivated to avoid him at all costs. Thankfully none of my class mates in grade nine seemed to know that I was the person who had caused it. In fact, after his brothers injury, Jimmy had turned into quite the bully himself, and they just assumed his hatred towards me was no more than him letting me know who was in charge. I knew that eventually who I was would be spread like wild fire, but I was content to be invisible until that were to happen. And maybe Jimmy would never tell anyone any ways. After all, I'm sure many people would be shocked to know what had really went down that day. The one thing that surprised me the most was that Sean seemed to have absolutely no clue who I was. As much as I wanted to know why he had protected his attackers, I was more eager to avoid him at all costs.

He seemed to be the type that had a stellar reputation not only with the teachers, but with our classmates as well. We did have a few classes together but thankfully they were classes I had with Manny, and she would sit by me. Plus, I preferred to sit in the back of class, and he was always sitting near the front in every class, eagerly listening to what the teacher was taking about. Manny caught me staring at him often, and assumed that I liked him. If only she knew how wrong she was. It's not like he wasn't attractive, I mean, I had eyes. He was muscular in that way that looked completely natural and effortless, and his dishwater blonde hair was wavy and sat just above his shoulders. All of this, combined with his piercing blue eyes, and defined jaw line made him a total babe. But even if I didn't avoid him like the plague, I still wouldn't have a shot with him. He was always in nice cloths, and dressed very properly. He looked like the kind of guy who dated the head cheerleader, and that most parents would drool over. He would never look twice at the tomboy who was always covered in grease from working in the shop, who always wore baggy clothes that they probably wouldn't even sell at goodwill.

I have started sitting with Manny and her friends at lunch. It was a little tense at first, but I honestly think that maybe they were a little scared of me. I know that I can come off as a little intimidating some times. At her table is this other girl named Liberty, who seems like a total nerd, but is very sweet, two guys who seem to have missed the memo about puberty called J.T. And Toby, and occasionally Sean, when he isn't going to some club meeting. Thankfully on the days that he does join us, Manny is so busy talking that he doesn't get much of a chance to say anything to me. But sometimes, I swear I can feel him staring at me, and I cant help but wonder if he is starting to figure out who I am. The thought alone is enough to make my stomach turn. I have noticed that Toby is always trying to sit next to me, and talk to me every time Sean isn't there. I honestly think he might be getting a crush on me, and I don't know what I'll do if he ever gets up the nerve to make a move. Don't get me wrong, he is good guy, but so not my type, and I would only cause pain to anyone anyways. It seems to be the only thing that I am good at. This guy tracker, in my shop class rags on me for hanging out with such nerds, but honestly I think he is just pissed that I wont give him the time of day. He is a few grades over me, and looks like he has probably been in high school longer most people should. If I weren't trying my best to stay on the straight and narrow, we would probably be hanging out with the same crews, but I have a brother to make proud and secret to keep hidden. But I can already feel the clock ticking, and I know, that my time in the shadows in almost up. I just hope that when it does come out, the few friends that I have made, won't go running for the hills.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter I am going to try out using Sean's POV. Hopefully this will all flow well. As always, I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. I am not sure if there is anyone even interested in this story, but if you are let me know. I don't see the point of keeping this going if no one wants to read it. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Walking In My Dreams**

 _ **Sean's POV**_.

The dreams have started back up again. I had thought that I was done with them but ever since the first day back at school, they have been back full force. Every night, it is always the same, I am lying on the ground, and blood is everywhere, and out of nowhere, this avenging angel comes down, and is whispering into my ear. Just as I am about to find my strength, and get up, the angel screams, and a look of pain crosses her face. I watch her turn, and a soul shattering scream escapes her lips. I watch in honor as she destroys my attackers one by one until they all lay on the ground, unmoving. As she takes in the destruction, she turns towards me, just as my eyes begin to focus, and I strain to finally take in the face of my protector, I wake up panting, covered in sweat. I just don't get it. I had thought that I was done with all of this. I tell myself that it is just because I have to see Jimmy everyday, and he looks more and more like his brother everyday. I tell myself that I started having the dreams again because I have been stressed trying to juggle school and extracurricular activities, and my on and off again girl friend. But somehow, none of that feels right. I think I know deep down, why they have started back up again, I just wish I knew what she had to do with any of it.

We don't talk about that fight in my family. For me it is a source of shame, for my parents, it is a source of pain, and for my older brother Tracker, that fight will always be a source of guilt. Not many people know the truth behind what happened in that alley two years ago, and those of us that do, are t afraid to ever mention it. Back then,Tracker had gotten into some pretty bad stuff. My mom had Tracker back when she was still in high school, and for the first 7 years of his life, it was just them. It wasn't until our mom and my dad started dating, that he even knew what a real family felt like. Not soon after my parents got together,my mom got pregnant with me. They were both excited, but Tracker didn't quite feel the same way. He was angry at me since before I was even born. He felt like I was coming to steal his family away from him. As he got older, his way of dealing with no longer being the only child got worse. He began to act out and rebel. By the time that I was in the seventh grade, he had already been held back a three years in school, and was hanging out with the wrong kind of people. He was always out late, running around with his "thug" friends, stealing, drinking, or smoking. But one night, I guess he and his crew stole from the wrong person. They knew that it had been him and his friends that had been stealing, and threatened him that if their items were not returned, that they would do everything that they could to hurt him. He didn't seem scared at all. He knew that he could take any of them in a fight, and continued to ignore them. Oh how I wish I could go back in time and make him see it differently. They apparently knew that none of them could take my brother, even in a fair fight, and he had a reputation for fighting dirty. So they decided that the best way to get to him, would be through me. I had been walking home from the library, when this group of guys started to surround me as I walked through a back alley by my house. I knew that they went to school with my brother,but I didn't know any of their names. Before I knew what had happened, they were all on. Now , I am decently strong, but I had never fought anyone in my life, let alone four guys at once. They made quick work of me, telling me to pass along the message to Tracker. I was his warning shot. I remember laying on the ground, listening to the laugh about how I had cried trying to get them to leave me be. And just as I was about to pass out from the pain, I remember hearing this girls voice come out of nowhere, and I was fighting to stay conscious so I could tell her to run, before they turned their anger on her. But my head was just too heavy. I began to slip under, barely aware of anything going on around me. I do remember catching flashes of her. Her back was turned from me, so I couldn't see her face, but I remember looking at her sim frame and wondering how she was holding her own against four teenage boys. I remember her long blonde hair, turning orange from the blood in it, and I was worried that she had been hurt. It was then, that I was finally able to open my eyes fully for the first time. The only problem was, the tears I had been unaware that I was still shedding, blurred my vision, and made everything hard to see. I remember seeing her kneel over me, and whispering that she was sorry and that I would be ok. Suddenly, she began to notice the blood that seemed to be covering her whole body, and she began to shake and scream. She took off before I had been able to find my voice, to tell her thank you for saving me.

That fight ended up being very well known in our town, and around our school. I had needed twenty stitches, and had fractured my collar bone, and I was the least injured in the group. I found out later by this kid in school, that the guy who had been the leader of the group had been blinded in one eye. His younger brother was in the grade ahead of me. When the police got involved, My attackers let me know that if I ever told anyone what had actually happened, then next time, they would come after my brother, and they wouldn't make the mistake of leaving him alive. So when the police came to take my statement, I told them that I couldn't remember anything, and that I had been so out of it at the time, that I would not be able to give them any information that they didn't already have. The guilt from that only amplified, when I found out that the group who had jumped me, had told the police that they had come up on me lying unconscious, and that my savior then attacked them and threatened to kill them if they didn't leave me there. They made themselves out to be the heroes and my true hero, had been arrested on five counts of assault and battery. When I had found this out, I wanted to come clean, but Tracker begged me not too. He said that those guys weren't playing around and that if I came forward and contradicted their story, that they really would kill him. I will always have to carry around my guilt, knowing that I condemned someone that had probably saved my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and hearing things from Sean's side for a minute. I am going to continue to tell Sean's POV in this chapter as well. I know that this has been a little slow building up to the kick off of the story line, but I promise some very big things are coming your way very soon**.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Girl Behind The Mask**

 ** _Sean's POV_**

I feel like my world has come crashing down around me. It all started last week, when I was having lunch with Ellie, my on again girlfriend, and her best friend, Ashley. We were hanging out in the sophomore hall,sitting by her locker when Ashley started talking about something that Jimmy has been upset about for a while now. As much as I hated being around Jimmy, because it made me think about things I had worked hard to forget, sometimes it was impossible to stay completely away. He was, after all, dating my girlfriends best friend. She was going on and on about it, but honestly I wasn't paying her much attention. It seemed now a days, I had a hard time focusing on anything but the new girl in my class. There was something both mysterious, and weirdly familiar about her. Like we somehow knew each other, but couldn't place how. That is, until Ellie pulled my attention back to the conversation that was going on. Both her and Ashley were looking at me like they were waiting on a response to a question that I hadn't heard. " Huh?, I'm sorry, I was thinking about my test in Kwan's class, I don't think I studied enough. What did you say?" I asked. Both Ellie and Ash looked at me like I was the biggest dork in the world. " We were asking if you knew that one of your classmates this year, was the kid who blinded Jimmy's brother?" Ellie said t me, clearing hating to bring up such a painful memory. I sat there in disbelief. There was no way that this could be true. Surely if this person was walking the halls and sitting in classes with me I would know...right. I mean, surely I would know the moment I met the person that I had been dreaming of for years.

That is when it hit me. The reason that my dreams had come back. The reason I felt like the hairs on the the back of my neck had been standing on end for the past month. This person was back at Degrassi, and they had to have know what I had done. As calmly as I could, I responded to the girls, who were now both looking at me with worried expressions. "Yeah," Ellie said calmly, " Its that girl that Jimmy shoved down the first day of school. I think her name is Emma something." Ashley then jumped in, " You had to have seen her. She walks around like she owns the place, and is always in wannabe slim shady clothes and that ridiculous bandanna on her head." I felt like the whole hallway had fallen away, and I was falling full speed down into the the deepest parts of the earth. Without thinking, I jumped up, grabbed my stuff and muttered something about not wanting to be late from my next class before running as fast as I could away from the confused looks of the two girls. My avenging angel was here, and I am sure that sooner than later, she was going to figure out who I was.

 ** _Emma POV_**

After the incident with Jimmy, school kind of fell into a calm routine. It wasn't great, but it had been better than I had hoped for. I had a small group of friends, who didn't seem to care that I came from a bad past, and I was actually passing most of my classes. The only problem was having to see Sean every day. I knew that eventually he was going to put the pieces together and figure out who I was. I only hoped that when he did, he wouldn't go running for the hills, screaming like he just saw a monster. It was odd, for the longest time, I wanted to hate the guy. I mean this was the guy that caused one of the worst times in my life. But as I saw him around school and heard about him religiously from Manny, I actually began to feel differently about him. Even if I had never come across him lying unconscious in that alley, my life was always headed in the direction I was going. I would have would up in some kind of trouble regardless. But he seemed to be on the right path. He seemed like the kind of person who was going to make a difference in the world. So if I derailed my life a little, to help and protect him, then I was doing a good thing. Manny seemed to sense that my views of him had began to change, because she was always dropping hints about him, or offering information about him, even when I had never asked her anything. When she told me about his girlfriend, I found myself feeling a little jealous. Especially considering that I knew her well. Ellie and I had actually hung out a few times back in grade seven. She was a lot like me, Bad home life, and a bit of an outcast. The thought that she was good enough for him almost made me laugh. Couldn't she see that he deserved to be with someone who was going to make his life better, not with someone who would only bring him pain and disappointment. As much as I hated myself for it, I found myself counting the seconds till I got to see him, even though I had never said more than two words to him. It was foolish of me to think that things would stay like this for long. If there is anything that my life thought me, its that trouble is always just around the next corner. It is a lesson that I would do well to learn.

It happened so fast, I didn't know what hit me. One second we were sitting at the lunch table listening to Manny complain about something going on with Cheer Squad, when it seemed like the whole cafeteria began to buzz. When I looked up from my tray, I noticed that everyone seemed to have their eyes fixed n our table, some with fear and disbelief, and others with hatred. Soon everyone at my table realized that something strange was happening. We all shifted in our seats, waiting for whatever was about to happen, to begin. Manny, spotting Paige across the cafeteria, quickly got up and walked over to her to find out what was going on. As Paige began to whisper in her ear, staring at me the whole time, I began to slowly rise from my seat. My experiences growing up, taught me when it was time to run, and now, was one of those times. As I grabbed my bag and made my way to the closest door, Jimmy and two girls, one I recognized as Ellie, stepped into my path. I quickly put my head down low and attempted to pass them one more time. Just as I was almost around them, Ellie through out her foot, and tripped me. As I got quickly to my feet and once more began my escape, I could hear the words that I knew would be coming. " We don't want you in our school you freak!! Why don't you just go back to Juvie with all of the other psychos and murderers." Thankfully, my feet knew exactly what to do. They carried me out the front steps of the school and didn't stop until I could no longer hear the voices of hatred in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **The Reckoning**

 ** _Emma POV_**

I ran for so long, that I was sure my legs were going to give out. I was running so hard, my brain didn't have time to figure out where I was even running to. Luckily, my legs knew where they were going, because before I knew it, I was coming up on the ravine. Back before everything went to hell, the ravine had been my place to go when I needed to drown out the world. Jay was actually the person who had showed it to me, as he and his buddies used to hang out there when he was still in school. Finally feeling safe, I let myself slow down to a walk, as I made my way through the trees and to the picnic table that sat at the far end of the lot. I know that running probably wasn't the best idea, but I wasn't ready to see the looks of disgust on the faces of people that I had come to think of as friends. And I couldn't go home like this. Jay would freak, and then he might finally make me tell him what had happened so long ago.

It wasn't that I didn't trust Jay, or that I didn't want to tell him, but I knew my brother. He would end up in jail right next to dad, if he ever found out what had really happened. After all, tempers ran in the family. And I can't be the person responsible for ruining anyone else's life. I have enough on my conscious as it is. Honestly, although he doesn't see it that way, if he hadn't had to be responsible for me, he himself would probably still be out raising hell and causing problems. Its not like he was into anything too bad, but being raised in the environment that we had, tends to rub off on a person. I am just thankful that he loved me enough to put that stuff behind him and step up to the plate. Had it not been for him, I probably would have wound up bouncing around the foster system, or on the streets.

Finally feeling clam, I sat down at the table and put my head down. What am I going to do. I can't as Jay to move again. Not after he has moved his life around for me not once, but twice. And honestly, it hadn't been that much better up in Wasaga. Sure, no one there wanted to ruin my life, but they had all heard what I had done, and gave me a wide berth. No one spoke to me, and no one wanted to. They all figured that I was unstable, and would beat the crap out of them, if the mood hit me. I just cant believe it. I really thought that Jimmy would keep quiet. I mean, does he not know what really happened. Or does he figure that no one will believe me even if I did tell the truth. It probably didn't help that the only other person who could speak for me, seemed to be protecting the very people who had hurt him. The longer I sat in the silence, the more reality seemed to be crashing around me. It was then, that something dawned on me. If Ellie knew who I was, then Sean probably did too. I don't really know why, but this made my chest throb with pain. Sure, it hurt to have everyone else know what kind of person I really am, but for some reason the thought of him knowing cut me deep into my core. Without realizing what happened, I began to truly cry for the first time in two years. I was crying so hard, that I didn't hear that someone was walking towards me until I heard the last voice I wanted to hear right now. "Emma?",Sean said, fear and pain in his voice. I lifted my head up to meet his eyes.

 ** _Sean's POV_**

I don't really know what I am going to do. I'm sure Ellie and Ash probably think I have lost my mind. I mean, Ell knew that I was involved in all of that mess but she never really tried to talk to me about it, and for that I was grateful. It was one thing to know what I had done, and have to live with myself. But it was another to have everyone else know. I have worked hard to have the image I do. Sure I wanted to party and hang out with my friends as much as the next teenage guy, but I also knew that I wanted to make something of myself. If that meant staying home and doing homework instead of going out and drinking, or spending time with my girlfriend, then so be it. There would be time for all of that stuff later. I still can't believe that I hadn't put it together before. The long legs, and slim body, and the blonde hair. Sure, I hardly saw her without her bandana on her head, and her clothes covered up just how slender she really was, but I should have seen it. I should have known. But deep down, I think that I did. I think that's why I was so aware of her, and why I couldn't seem to get her out of my head. But what do you say to the person who saved you, that you let suffer because you were too much of a coward to say anything. How do you look that person in the eyes, and tell them how sorry you are, and how thankful you are that they had done the right thing, even when you couldn't. Without realizing it, I had ended up at the ravine. It was pretty well known among the burnouts in school as the pace to go party and be wild. What no one knew was, I came here frequently, though not for the same reason. Sometimes, when I felt like I needed to get away and be able to breathe, I would come out here, and just listen to the world around me.

As I rounded the corner on the trail I was walking on, I came to an immediate halt. There, not ten feet from me, was the very girl that I had been trying to avoid. I stood there for a few moments, careful not to make a sound, and tried to figure out what I should do. Just as I was about to turn around and walk quietly away from the girl who I thought was going to be the death of me, I heard it. The most earth shattering sound I have ever know. She was crying. And not in that dramatic way that alt of girls were known for doing when they didn't get their way, but and heartbreaking painful cry. The kind if crying that you only do when you are completely alone for no one else to hear. Before I could register what I was doing, I found myself standing not three feet from her. "Emma?" I said apprehensively, hoping that the emotions I was feeling were not too obvious on my voice. This seemed to startle her, as her head popped up and her eyes met mine. What I saw there shocked me to my core. Instead of the anger that I was expecting, I saw shock, uncertainty, and fear? What could she have to be afraid of. I was the one who had ruined her life, to save my brothers. Time seemed to stand still as we stood there, staring at each other, both unsure of what to do or what to say. Fearing that I had just intruded on a very private moment, I began to turn away. Before I could turn my back completely on her, she began to speak. "Sean?" She said, sounding sad and confused. "What are you doing here?" I turned back and met. Her eyes once more, but only for a second. I fear that if I looked in her eyes to one, I would chicken out and not say what I felt needed to be said. As I look around, looking everywhere but into her painfully beautiful face, I make my reply. " I got some news today, and I just needed to get away, clear my head. I like to come down here sometimes. The quiet helps me think" As I look up to finally meet her eyes, I am startled at the pain I see there. Anger, I was expecting, but pain, I never would have expected to see that. She sighed heavily before speaking again. " Yeah, me too. I am guessing your girl friend told you just before she informed the rest of the school who I was... and what I have done." Before I could even get a response out, she began to talk quickly. "I am so sorry about everything. I was hoping that I could come back and no one would remember who I was. But I guess I was wrong. I know it isn't right, but I never wanted people to know that part of me. Especially you. I thought when I ran into you that first day, and you didn't recognize me,that maybe I had a chance to put all of that behind me. I just wanted to be able to go to school and not have every one hate me or think that I am some type of psycho. I am so sorry for everything, I am so sorry." With that said, she quickly turned and ran faster than I would have thought her capable of. Still in shock over what had just happened, by the time it registered in my head to go after her, she was too fast gone. My head was spinning. I was the person she had risked her life to save, just to throw it all back into her face, and she was standing there apologizing to me. I knew one thing for sure, she was far from the monster she thinks she is. She the angel from my dreams, my savior. And I am going to do everything in my power, to never have her cry again.

 **AN: What do you guys think? Let me know if you are enjoying it so far. I haven't really gotten any feed back yet, so even though I am going to definite continue with this story for my own sanity, I haven't decided if I am going to post the rest on here. If anyone has even read this, and gotten this far, thank you. You are probably the only one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Dazed And Confused**

 ** _Emma POV_**

After I left the ravine, I wandered around town for a few more hours before making my way back to my house. I knew that if Jay was home, he would get suspicious if I was home around now, and all of the emotions I was feeling earlier, were no longer written all over my face. I rounded the corner right next to my house, and my heart almost leapt out of my chest. There were two people sitting on my front porch. A small price of me, told me to run, but I was just to tired after the day to even care. If this was going to be the beginning of the ed, then so be it. Once I got closer, I could finally make out who the two figures are. To my surprise, Manny, and JT were both sitting on my porch, looking clam and collected. Unable to make out why they would be here, I approached them slowly. "Hey guys, " I said quietly. They both look up at me, and Manny's eyes soften immediately. I cant bear what I think happens next, and I close my eyes briefly, hoping to get it over with. Just when I am expecting the shouting to start, someone has pulled me into a hug. I pull back and look at Manny, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Its like everyone is doing the exact opposite of what I am expecting of them. She offers me a small smile and sits back down of the steps in front of my house. I know that I should say something, but being at a loss for words seems to be the theme of the day. Thankfully J.T breaks the silence. "So, that was some day huh? Who knew that the cafeteria was offering dinner and a movie?!!" Manny and I both start chuckling. Leave it to J.T to make a joke at a time like this.

"So...How Bad is it?" I ask, not sure if i wanted to actually know, but knowing that I needed to say something. Manny just shook her head, " Forget about them, Em. How are you. You took off so fast none of us had a chance to talk to you. And then you never bowed up for class after lunch." Without realizing what was happening, I began to cry once more, but this time, they weren't tears of pain or desperation. I was crying because, for what seemed like the first time in my life, I had people who really seemed to care about me. I sat down next Manny and J.T and began explaining what all had happened, and filing in all of the gaps that the story circuiting school seemed to have. They sat there as I told them everything, and listened without judgment about my past, and who I was.

After talking for what seemed like hours, Manny and J.T finally went home, and I was once again, alone. At some point during my conversation with them, Jay had come home, but sensing that he was intruding on a private moment, he went into the house without asking who my new friends were, or why it had looked like I had been crying. I had barely hut the front door, before Jay was on me, looking at me with worry, wanting to know what was going on. I figured, after the day I had, i might as well and tell him too. He deserved to know. i just hoped that he wouldn't get too upset. If there was one thing I couldn't handle with every thing else going on, It was Jay blowing up. I told him everything. I made sure not to leave a single thing out. Unfortunately, as I got to what all had happened today, I began to cry. I don't know what has come over me. I have never been he of those emotional girls. Hell, I hardly even cried when our mom died, but here I was, blubbering like an idiot, as I sat and told him what Manny and J.T had done for me. I did leave out my run in at the ravine with Sean, but not because I was worried what he would say, but because for some reason it just felt like a really private moment. After listening to my story, Jay simply pulled me into a hug, which we didn't do very often, and told me to go to bed. He could tell that I had a long day, and I would need my sleep for tomorrow. Even though it was a Saturday, I had to be up early to go in and help him at the shop, like I did every weekend. As I made my way up to my room, my phone in my pocket began to vibrate. As soon as I was in bed and under my covers, I checked my messages before I went to sleep. One was from Manny, telling me that she wanted to hang out tomorrow, and that she had something major to tell me, and the other was from a number that I didn't recognize. When I opened the second message, I almost threw my phone out of shock. Somehow, Sean had gotten my number. As I read what he had sent, I found myself falling to sleep with a silly smile on my face. Tomorrow was going to be good day. I could fell it. While Laying there, waiting on sleep to pull me under, I kept repeating his message over and over in my mind.

 _ **Hey, it's Sean. I know it is weird that I got your number from someone, but I hope you don't mind. I really want to talk to you tomorrow, if you will let me. I cant leave things like we did earlier. I know probably sounds crazy, but the thought of you being upset, makes me want to murder someone. If you have the time, meet me at the city park around three. Ill be there waiting. - Sean**_

 **AN: I know that this chapter was short but I promise to do better. I don't know exactly how long this story is going to be, but assuming that life stays at the pace it is right now, and that the ideas keep coming the way they are, this is going to be a long one. Also, in the next chapter I am going to be swapping to a narrator stay instead of the characters points of view. i hate to do this after I have written so many chapters in a different style, but I was having a hard time finding my characters voices in the next few chapters and this seemed the write easier. I apologize in advance if it confuses nylons or makes it harder to read. If , however, you all end up not likening it , just let me know and i will do my best to swap back. Thanks so much for reading and see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 ***AN: As I said at the end of the last chapter, these next few chapters that I have written will be written through a narrators point of view rather than the characters points of view like the previous chapters. I hope that this is not too confusing. The reason for this change is that I was having a hard time finding my characters voices in these next few chapters. Also there is going to be a lot going on in these chapters so it was hard getting the tempo right swapping back and forth between so many characters. I hope you enjoy. And thank you to the outstanding one person who has commented, and the one person who has followed this story. Even if the two of you are the only ones reading it I will make sure I keep this going for y'all. It means the world to me. Enough from me though. On with the story. ***

Jay really didn't know what he was going to do. He loved his sister more than anyone else in this world. Quite honestly, she was probably the only person in his life that he has ever loved. It pained him to see her hurting. His one job in this world was to protect her from anything that could hurt her. He would never let himself forget how much he had failed at that when she was younger. He had never wanted to leave her with their criminal father, and alcoholic mother, but he was still a kid himself when he had left home. As much as he would have loved to take her with him, he was barely supporting himself, he knew he wouldn't have been able to take care of her the way she deserved. And though things at home weren't great, she had food in her belly, and a roof over her head. Plus she had a good head on her shoulders, so he knew she would be ok. He still thought back to the day that both of their lives changed from time to time. He couldn't help it. As much as he hated himself for thinking it, he knew that had that day not happened, they would both be living very different lives right now. After the police had showed up and taken her down to the station, he had went into town, to see if he could find out exactly what had happened. He saw enough growing up to never trust the story the police gave without checking som facts for yourself first. He had gotten enough information from one of his old gang buddies that the story that was being sold was pretty far from the truth. He wanted to ring the damn cops neck who had so easily bought into the ridiculous lie that the brooks kid had given. But he knew that a known gang member was hardly considered a reliable witness as far as the courts were concerned. He never did tell Emma that he knew what had happened. He figured that when she was ready to talk about it, she would come to him. But that day never came. She hardly spoke at all when he had visited her while she was in Juvie, and she never brought it up when they had moved to Wasaga Beach. He knew that moving back T.O. And sending her back to Degrassi was going to make things hard for her agin, but he couldn't stay in Wasaga anymore. He had gotten into the wrong crowd out there and neither one of them would have been safe had they stayed. He told that they had to leave because the money was better back home, and while that was true, it wasn't exactly the reason. He just hoped that she could make it through wha was to come. If they were going to age it, they would have to rely on each other more than they ever had.

After staying up almost all night worrying about his sister, Jay rolled over and saw that it was tie to get up for work. After showering, no putting on a pot of coffee, he went and knocked on Emma's door, waking her up. He really needed her help at the shop today, and he was too scared to leave her at the house alone. Not with everything that was going on. As Emma sat at the table and poured herself a cup of coffee, she noticed how tired Jay looked, and she felt a pang in her chest. She hated to seem him so wore out, especially when she knew that she was probably the reason for his lack of sleep. She offered him a small smile before she made her way to the one bathroom that they both shared. She knew that she was just going to have to shower after being at the shop all day, but the warm water was just what she needed to wake herself up. Once they were both ready, the two grabbed their coffee and Emma grabbed her bag, as they headed out the door and out into the world to start their day. Little did wither of them know, that there was someone standing at the end of their block, watching the two as they made their way to Tony's shop.

Most people would be nervous to see a teenage girl under the hood of a car, but Tony knew that Emma Nelson wasn't just some teenage girl, but Jays sister, and one of the best mechanics he had ever seen. Honestly, he thought that she might even be a better mechanic than her brother, though he would never tell him that. He knew that they hadn't had the easiest life, and he felt that he needed to watch out for them. They didn't know it, but back in the day, before their father had gotten mixed up in drugs, their father had been one of his best friends. The shop that now barred his name, was once meant to be shared with their father. But he had wanted to find the quick way to money. He was a hard worker, but he had always wanted more than he had. It didn't help that his wife, their mother, had began drinking a lot, and the brunt of responsibility had fallen on him. He knew that their father had loved his kids and just wanted to give them a better life, he just didn't know how to do it any other way. Shaking his head, he walked into his office and closed the door, knowing that they could handle the customers today, giving him a chance to catch up on some paper work that he heeded to get done.

Emma was rushing to get the few orders that Jay had given her done, so that she could go and see Manny. She really wanted to talk to her and hopefully get a chance to shower at her place before she was to go meet Sean. Jay could see that she was anxious about something, but just chalked it up to the aftermath of the events of yesterday. Once she was finished with the transmission repair on the BMW that had been dropped off a week ago, she ran up to Jay threw him the keys and told him she was going to go visit Manny. She had taken off to fast for him to ask her any questions. He shook his head. Too long had it been just him and her. He wasn't used to her having friends, or spending time with someone other than himself. He had caught a glimpse of Manny the day before, and while she looked like she had a wild side to her, she didn't look like she would be someone who took Emma down a bad road. Honestly, Jay wouldn't have been opposed to seeing more of the feisty brunette. He knew he could never act on it, because she was so much. Younger than him, and that she was his sisters friend, but he thought she was sexy as hell.

Manny was ecstatic when Emma showed up at her house. She was afraid that the blonde would stand her up. She knew that Emma was a good person, but she also knew that she didn't really let many people in. Manny felt that in spite of that, her and Emma were going to be the best of friends. It helped that Emma didn't seem to mind the reputation that Manny had at school for being a little slutty. When Emma saw the excitement on Manny's face, she felt herself begin to become excited as well. The two girls went into Manny's back yard and before they knew what had happened, Emma's phone went off letter her know that it was almost time to leave t go meet up with Sean. Upon seeing the small smile playing on Emma's lips, Manny grabbed the phone to of the blondes hand before she had a chance to know what was going on. As she looked at the screen, she too began smiling. "So," Manny said, a smug mile showing on her face, " you are going to see your knight in shining armor? Or I guess, he would technically be your damsel in distress." The brunette giggled, enjoying the blush that was creeping over Emma's face. "He said he wanted to talk, and I figured I had better get it out of the way before school on Monday. Its nothing. I don't like him or anything. " Emma said quickly, hoping that all of the emotions she was feeling had been betrayed in her voice. Manny just gave her a knowing smile and gave her back her phone. "Well," thought manny to herself, " This is definitely going to be interesting." And wth that, Emma took off in the direction of the park, feeling both excited and anxious at seeing Sean again.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I know that the last chapter was a little bit shorter. Also I am sorry that this chapter has taken so long to be posted. Life has been busy, and my muse has been being fickle. With that said, this chapter is going to be a bit longer, to make for the last one. Also, this is a Semma story, but I don't like to rush things. I feel like these things need a good beginning and foundation for it to be both believable and powerful. But, that is enough from me, so without further ado, Chapter nine.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **With A Whimper, Not A Bang**

Sean was sitting on a bench at the far side the park. As Emma walked up, he was so distracted that he didn't notice her right away. She sat down next to him on the bench, and he slowly turned his head to look at her. He couldn't help but chuckle at her appearance. Here sat there girl that he has been completely unable to get his mind off of, covered in car grease and dirt. He shook his head before speaking. "So, I was surprised you showed up. You took off kind of fast yesterday." Emma looked up to meet his eyes. "Sorry, It wa a rough day yesterday, and when you walked up on me, I wasn't really in the best place. Plus, it kind of blew my mind that you were peaking to me. I mean, your girlfriend was the one who outed me at school, so I figured you must feel the same way...plus, I have other reasons for thinking that you would avoid me, You know what I am talking about." She held his eyes a moment more, trying to read his emotions, before she had to force her gaze away, Sean's head was spinning. He knew that he needed to choose his words carefully if he was to have this conversation with out angering her, or scaring her off.

The seconds had turned to minutes before anyone had really know what had happened, the sun was beginning to set. Sean glanced back over to Emma, seeing the light making her hair radiate in a ethereal glow, and a small smile began to play over his face. The way she looked, in that moment, was almost an exact arch to how he had seen her in his dreams. He shook his head and cleared his through awkwardly before finally speaking again, "Well, it's getting late. I guess I should head home. And Thank you for talking to me. I don't really know why you would after everything, but I am grateful. And um, don't worry about Ellie, I'll talk to her." Emma looked up at him, her hazel eyes glittering with an emotion that Sean wasn't quite able to figure out. " You don't have to do that. I am a big girl. I just freaked on Friday because it kind of came out of nowhere. I don't want to cause any extra drama for you. Besides, what's done is done, I have already done the time, and if it hadn't been that, they would have eventually came up with something else to accuse me of, just because of who my parents are. No reason to say anything about it to anyone. You are safe, your brother is safe, and I am fine. But thank you for telling me all of that. Really. I know that it couldn't have been easy, and it just makes me feel better about my choice. You were someone who deserved to be saved. You are on your way to bigger and better things. And I was going to end up where I am regardless of that whole situation. So now, I can at least take pride in the fact that it was for the greater good. " Emma said, barely taking a breathe, " Sorry, I ramble a lot". Sean just offered he a smile and began to get up and head to the exit of the park. Emma sat there, watching after him, with wonder in his eyes. Just as Sean made it to the gate, and was about to open it, he turned and their eyes met for one more second, that felt Ike an eternity to the two. Emma blushed and waved him goodbye, before she too stood and walked in the opposite direction, heading home.

When Emma made it home, Jay was siting on the couch with a strange look on his face. She sat done next to him, and hugged his shoulder with hers. " What's on your mind?" She asked her brother, unable to meet his eyes. Jay just sighs and looks over to his sister. He doesn't know how to even bring this up, with everything else that happened the last couple of days, eh had forgotten about it, until he made it home and found a note on their door. "Em, I don't know how to say this, so I am just going to say it" He tells her nervously. Emma jumps, startled by the seriousness in his voice. She turns and looks in his eyes, afraid of the emotions she sees in them. "What is it?" She whispers so quietly, she isn't sure if he even heard her. Jay grabs her hand and begins to speak, " Dad got out. I guess after a couple of years inside, he decided to make a deal, so he could get out. He is in town. And he wants to take you back." His grip on her hand tightens as he finishes. Emma's in shock. Her face hold absolutely no emotion at all, and she sits there looking like she is a million miles away. As what he said finally starts to sink in, she pulls her hand free rom his, and stands up so fast, she almost fell as she began to pace around the room. " Is that what you want?" she asks, he voice trembling, and tears trying to escape from her eyes. She looks at her brother with so much confusion, and fear that it takes him back. As he sits there, trying to figure out what to say, she takes his silence for a yes, and turns and runs out the door, before Jay is able to find his voice. that did not go the way he had planned. He really does not want Emma to go back to their father, even if it meant that his life would be less complicated. but he doesn't know if he is going to be able to keep her if her father tries to fight him on it. He is, after all, her parent. Quickly, he grabs his black hat and his keys from the hi by their door, and takes off to his orange civic, and goes out to catch her and bring her home.


End file.
